The present invention relates to an improvement in an automobile front body structure.
The Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 56-105484, published Aug. 17, 1981, discloses an automobile front body structure of a design shown in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings. Referring to FIG. 7 which illustrates only a left-hand portion of the front body structure in schematic top plan representation, the front body structure includes a pair of spaced longitudinal side frames 2 extending in a direction lengthwise of an automobile below an engine compartment. The side frames 2 have their front ends to which associated suspension arms 4 for the support of respective front wheel assemblies 3 are connected for elastically pivotal movement in a direction generally perpendicular to the ground surface.
In this prior art front body structure, since each of the free ends of the side frames 2 is supported in cantilever fashion, a portion of the respective side frame where a suspension system is installed has an insufficient physical strength.